Too Much Crazy
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Pan is bored out of his mind until the pirate brings him something to play with. Negative and negative is said to make positive, lets see if the same thing goes for wickedness.
1. Chapter 1 Pan

A/N: woop, i am starting a pan fic. a little info, i am trying to do something a bit different, i love the show and i would hate to be boring. i would love imput so please do comment. there is no real time on when ill update it will just be when i am in the mood to write. other than that i hope you enjoy.

i dont own anything, except oc and storyline.

Pan was growing restless and the boys could feel it. He had played a lot more games lately but nothing really seemed to amuse him like it used to. He needed something entertaining and he knew it. The boys were all the same, loyal, obedient to his every wish, boring. What he needed was something new, some new meat. _maybe I should send my shadow hunting?_ he thought when he sat on top of a tree overlooking the boys. He played with his pipe and looked at the dancing boys. He was bored out of his mind, and if there is one thing Peter Pan hates. It is being bored.

Felix took him out of his thoughts when he cleared his throat. Pan shifted his eyes to look upon the boy he smiled at Pan and Pan smirked in return raising an eyebrow curiously.

"The pirate has returned." Felix said, this made Peter smirke.

Pan jumped off the tree and stood beside Felix smirking.

"Let´s go see what he has got then." He said and with that Felix nodded.

Felix gathered up a few of the boys and the boys and pan went to see what the captain had brought them. Peter stood on the boat filled with boys. He did not care much for sailing but he could not be bothered to teleport to the boat. They got onto the ship and the pirate walked up to Pan and smiled.

"Pirate." Pan greeted, Killian did not respond with anything but a nod. Pan smirked, and walked around on deck looking it over.

"So. Have you got what I asked for?" Peter said Killian smiled and walked up to Pan standing directly in front of him.

He pulled a small neckless out of his pocket, the gem at the end glowed and anyone near could practically feel the magic. Pan smiled and took it, he nodded and walked toward the boys wanting to leave. Killian cleared his throat, making Pan turn around again facing him.

"What might a lad like you need that gem for?" He asked. Pan wiped his smirk off his face and raised his eyebrow. He slowly walked over to the pirate and glared at him. He stopped standing close to the pirate.

"That is not something you should worry about is it?" He said threatening, he turned his head to the side in a menacing matter. With that Pan walked away from the pirate.

Killian cleared his throat again, this was getting on Pan´s nerves, and he was already annoyed. He glared at the pirate and gritted his teeth.

"What now?" He said.

Killian was the one smirking now, he took a step closer to the boy not shifting his eyes from him for even a second.

"I understand you have been bored lately." he said Pan raised and eyebrow and strutted toward the man.

"and?" he said getting tired of this pirates shenanigans.

"I have a gift you so to say. Something for you to play with." He said smirking. Pan raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you bring me such a gift?" He said.

"When getting the gem another king than the one I was stealing from caught me. They had a bit of a problem in their land. It needed to be rid off. He paid were well and I figured, what better way to put it to use than to let Pan play with it?" he said smirking. Peter smirked and nodded at the one handed pirate.

"Alright. Bring it a shore and hide it in the forrest, I wanna start the game immediately." Pan said, smirking at Killian, he nodded and Pan turned around and signaled for the boy to leave the ship.

They sailed away and Peter could not wipe the smirk off his face.

Something had clicked in him, something wicked.

He could not wait to see his new plaything.

Killain.

When he had met the king he was absolutely sure he was dead. Caught stealing, was not a crime that was taken lightly upon in this realm. So when he offered him a deal, do him a favor and he could have the gem, how could he resist? He thought he had been relieved of a great burden but that was just a beginning. He when got the cage onto his ship, he did not think anything of it, it was sleeping after all. It had been put under the deck and they had set sails. He only now began thinking of what to do with it. He had to get rid of it somehow, and he wanted it off his ship as quickly as possible. Something about it, even asleep, gave him a bad feeling.

He thought about it, Pan had been very bored lately. It would be a great toy for him.

Killian had everything he needed so he headed for a place he hated with a passion, the god for saken island. Neverland.

He had went under deck to get some more rum when he walked past the cage. It had woken up and was starring at him, he tried to ignore it and went straight for the rum. It´s eyes did not shift from his for even a second, he was wondering if they even blinked. It stared at him, and he was about to leave when he got curious. He turned back into the room and sat down in front of it returning it´s gaze. It turned it´s head and looked at him wondering.

"Are you mad?" It said, Killian looked at it confused and shook his head, it sighed.

"You should be." It said and stared at him, after a little time with the thing he was very creeped out.

This would surely not bore Pan.

When he met with the demon boy, he was like everyone else scared of his temper. Everybody knew that Pan had a temper and when he was restless which he had been for a while he was more dangerous. So while the pirate did not like obeying everyone he would rather please the demon boy than lose his head. He wanted to appear strong but compared to the demon he could be crushed in a minute. When he told Pan of his new toy he did not say what it was. In fear that he might have to bring it elsewhere. It was like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders when the boy agreed to take it. You could see his own crew was relieved to be rid of it. But also the lost boys, they had to live with the demon and his irregular moods maybe this toy would take some attention off them. Which from what he had heard was a good thing, if you were on Pan´s radar you were in big trouble.

He grinned as the boy left and all at once it seemed the crew let out a breath. Killian sighed and looked upon his men smirking.

"You heard the boy, get a boat ready." He yelled and the crew cheered getting everything ready.

The cage stood on the boat with Killian in front off it, it moved slowly with a few men rowing toward the god for saken island they all feared. All because of the bloody demon, it was dark and the men seemed wary of the whole situation. The men got to shore and carried the cage onto the island, it stayed silent as they carried it. They started venturing into the forrest, better follow the demon boy´s orders. When they were pretty deep into the Never forrest Killian decided it was far enough. They had still followed his orders but both he and his men wanted off this island as soon as possible. He was sure Pan har already left a new thing for him to collect for him. He did not like doing the boy´s dirty work but he needed the bloody demon, whether he liked it or not. They put down the cage and Killian glared one last time at it, it was starring right back at him not blinking. He smirked glad to be rid of it, and turned around leaving it alone in the forrest.

The further away from it he got the more he smirked.

He was glad to be rid of it, Killian would be off the hook (pun intended), Pan would be entertained and hopefully award the pirate greatly for his present.

The boy did love getting new things. But something about it scared him, maybe putting it in the hands of Pan was not the wisest thing to do. Too much madness in one place could become too much. On the other hand Killian would be more than glad to be rid of the boy. Killian shrugged it off and kept walking through the forrest wanting off the island as fast as he could.

After all, it was a dangerous place.


	2. Chapter 2 Disappointed

A/N: wuhu 3 chapters, and you finally know what it is. :P I have so many ideas for this, what I don't like about many Pan fics is that they turn Pan into this sweet thing, which I think is sad because he is such an awesome evil character.

Pan.

* * *

As soon as what ever the pirate had brought him was on the island, he knew it. The smirk had not left his face since he had left the boat, he was walking around impatient. He could feel the pirate on the island and wanted to play a little game of hide and seek with his boys before he really got to work with his new toy. The boys were preparing for the man hunt as they had been told by Felix. Pan walked around and saw too it that everything was a it should be. When he finally felt the pirates leaving the island going back to sea his menacing smile grew. He jumped onto a rock standing above the boys all eyes turned to him in a matter of seconds.

"Boys. Time for a little game of hide a seek. The pirate has left me a present. Find it." He yelled.

The boys cheered glad to see their leader back to his normal self and they started moving out in teams, searching every inch of the island for what ever it was Pan wanted. Peter knew exactly where his new toy was, and he could teleport to it, but it was much more fun letting the boys seach. He laughed to himself every now and then when some of the boys were going in the completely wrong direction.

After a while he grew impatient with his boys. It couldn't take such a long time finding his present, and they knew the mood he was in at the moment. Knowing if you took a few seconds longer than what Pan felt like it should have taken you were going to be punish. It wasn´t that Pan enjoyed punishing his boy, actually he did it was a nice outlet of frustration for him to hurt them, but he also knew none of them should ever think about disobeying him. They needed a merciless leader in order for them to obey. Plus Pan did very much enjoy coming up with new punishments for the boys. After quite a while it required some effort and it gave him great joy coming up with new ways to punish them. Finally one of the boys came running for the tree Pan was leaning up against.

"We found it, it is by the twin trees." He said out of breath, Pan smirked and walked over to the boy.

The boy looked scared, Pan may be in a good mood but with him you never know.

"Good job. Now let´s go see what the pirate has brought me. Signal to the other boys." He said and started walking toward the twin trees.

The boy signaled to the other boys and more and more followed Pan as he walked toward the tree. The smirk could not be wiped off his face and the boys also seemed happy. If whatever the pirate had brought their leader could entertain him for a while, and hopefully result in fewer punishments for them, then they would do anything in their power to make it so. Following Pan into the forrest in front of the twin tree, two trees that over the years had grown together. they looked pretty odd but nice. In front of it stood a small wooden cage. The boys who had found stood a few feet from it. Pan walked over to the and smiled at them.

"Good job lads. Now let's see my present shall we?" Ge said smirking.

He crouched down and looked at the creature in the cage. In the dark moonlight it looked rather scary. Pan was not scared of it, he wasn't scared of anything, more curious. The dark creature, glared at him not blinking for even a second. Pan looked it up and down and sighed getting up from his position walking towards the boys, all of them looking curiously at him.

"What is it?" One of them had the courage to ask. Pan sighed and shook his head.

"It's a stupid girl." He said and rolled his eyes. He turned back to it.

"You are very disappointing you know? Here I am, bored out of my mind, and the pirate brings me this. If there is one thing I hate it is being disappointed." He yelled, almost every single one of the boys moved a little bit away from Pan. He was definatly not pleased and you do not want to stand too close to Pan when he is in that mood.

He took a deep breath looking at it once again, she was pretty, sure, but Neverland was not a place for girls. He looked at the girl, the wheels in his evil little head turning. He smirked and crouched down in front of the girl once again.

"What is your name girl?" He asked it stared at him, not out of fear like everyone else but with curiousity.

"An answer for a answer." She said.

Pan sighed and glared at it, he took a deep breathe and nodded once letting her know to ask him whatever this was. Pan wondered what it was going to be this time, Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? The standard ones everyone who came here asked. He was not in the mood for something so trivial as answering her boring questions but he was too lazy to threaten her into answering him, so he played along. She looked at him eyes wide, looking at him.

"Are you the devil?" She asked.

Pan was taken a little back by this, that was not a question he was prepared for. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"People have called me demon from time to time." He said certainly entertained with this.

"Tatiana." She said pleased with his answer.

He smirked and got up from his crouching position. He slowly used his magic to unlock the cage door. He opened it and she crawled out of it. She got up and stood in front of him, she slowly let her eyes wonder taking in her surroundings, and each of the boys. Finally her eyes wondered back to Pan who was smirking at her. He turned around and looked at the boys he walked over and whispered something to Felix. Whatever he said made him smirk, Pan walked away from his second in command. Felix gathered up the boys and told them what ever it was Pan had whispered to him. Pan was looking at her smirking. The boys were done and were all smirking along with their leader. Pan took a few steps towards the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"A piece of advice Tatiana." He said pausing.

He continued whispering menacing.

"Run."


	3. Chapter 3 New Things

Pan.

* * *

Pan was excited about this new game, maybe his new toy would be a little amusing after all. He was testing her for now, as the legend from other lands say;

"Out of all dangers to underestimate your opponent is the biggest."

And Pan wanted to know what girl was made off. He had told Felix to tell the boys they were going to play a little game with his new toy. He wanted to see what she would do when they hunted her. The boys stood behind him they seemed to be pleased to have a game to play. He smirked at the girl. So far he was impressed with her courage. No one dared to stare at him like she did before, it was refreshing.

To his disappointment like everyone else, she turned around and started running in the opposite direction.

Let´s see what she is made off.

He turned to the boys smirking, he raised his dagger and looked at his boys.

"Let´s Play." He yelled.

The lost boys started cheering and ran off in different directions they knew who ever got to her first won the prize. Pan walked over to Felix who greeted him with a nod. Pan stood beside Felix watching the boys running off.

"Liking your new toy?" He said and Pan smirked.

"Let´s see what she is made off first. So far, nothing but disappointment. But there is potential." He said looking at his second in command who was also smirking.

"Now don't you wanna be apart of the game Felix?" He asked, Felix nodded not because he wanted to be apart of the game but more as a curtesy to Pan that he had understood his orders.

Pan leaned his back against the tree trunk and watched Felix run off.

Let the game begin.

* * *

Tatiana.

The boy had fascinated her, he seemed to have power, yet he was not the devil. Only a demon. That made her smirk. She liked the demons, first they were violent, but then she started liking them. They used to be her enemy, but then at school she had read something about enemies. That you should know them. But in order to know them you had to become them.

So that is what she did, she became a demon herself.

Now they got along very well, her and the voices.

It was a nice change from being in a cage, she had been in there a very long time and it was getting boring. Not that she could not get out of it, but she wanted to see where it would take her. She had gone where ever she wanted to for a very long time. Now she wanted to try being captured for a while.

The boy told her to run so she did.

It was not her first instinct, but she was trying new things. Plus she knew they were probably going to bring her back anyways. Running are more fun when you are chasing someone and not being chased yourself.

She took in her surroundings as she ran in the forrest as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped for a second to catch her breathe. While she did she looked around the forrest looking for a place to hide, and looking behind her for the people hunting her. They were behind her but she could stay there for a few more seconds without it harming anyone. As she did she looked at the peaks and what else she could see on the other side of the trees.

Suddenly the boys had caught up and it was time for her to continue. She started running again, her bare feet feeling every stone and leaf on the forrest ground as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran in the same direction she had before and the boys followed. She wished she could get out of the forrest just to get some perspective on where she would be going. She looked back for a second seeing a group of boys right at her heels. She looked a head again to see the forrest starting to clear up. She let out a little sigh of relief as she ran towards the clearing. She reached it only to stop on the spot turning around. she was on the top of a very deep cliff. On one hand she could throw herself off it and end it right there, but where was the fun in that? Then on the other hand there was the boys who now stood in front of her weapons ready aimed at her, ready to fire any moment. She looked them over one of them smirking.

"Can't run anymore girl." he said spitting out the word girl as if it was an insult to her.

She glared at him and raised an eyebrow. She waved her hand and paralyzed them all with a little bit of magic. She had been taught some by a merciful man once. Big mistake on his part, it had cost him his life. She strutted over to the boy who had spoken, his smirk no longer present.

"I don't like the way you talk, boy." she said emphasizing the word boy.

The boy glared at her, after looking at her for a few seconds he spat in her face. She was taken back by this. That had never happened before, maybe the voices were right trying new things was not so boring after all. All of the boys still paralyzed started laughing.

"We are not scared of you girl, you can't even touch us, Pan is the strongest person on this island. We live under his iron fist, you can't scare us with your petty magic." He yelled the boys cheered.

She wiped the spit off her eye and glared at all of them raising an eyebrow. She glared at the boy again and lifted her hand putting it on his neck. She looked him deep in the eyes wanting to see the life slowly drain out of him. If you didn't see it what was the point of killing? That would be no fun. She could see the boys eyes shift from menacing to scared. She released him from the paralyzation and threw him down on the ground, her eyes not shifting from his for even a second as he tried to crawl away from her.

"You think you know darkness huh? Do you? Do you think it is your friend?" she spat looking at him.

She grabbed his hair and lifted him whimpering up, wanting to make an example of him.

"You're crazy." he let out the fear present in his eyes.

Just how she liked them.

She was about to put her hand on his neck again about to strangle him, when she was stopped by someone else talking.

"Enough." Pan said from the other side.

She turned to him looking him in the eyes. He waved his hand and released his boys from the paralyzing curse without even looking at them. He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he slowly walked over to her an eyebrow raised. He took the boy from her and glared at him, scared of both of them he walked back to the other boys. Pan turned his attention back to the girl. He was impressed with her and very pleased. She titled her head to the side slightly looking at him.

"You call yourself a demon right?" she asked and Pan smirked nodding, he motioned for a few of the boys to grab a hold of her. They walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms dragging her backwards.

She lifted her head, gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"You know nothing of hell."

A/N: hey people. First off hope you liked reading, it is really fun to write this fic. i still own nothing besides personal storyline and characters.

also please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4 Darkness

A/N: soo this is the last chapter i have written so far... and im kinda stuck with the next one soo any ideas would be appreciated... it´ll mostly be for like games they can play and stuff, i have no ideas, because I feel like archery is too overused...

Kate: omg thank you soo much, it really means so much to me! :3

Pan.

* * *

His boys dragged her screaming back to her cage. They put her back in and he locked it with his magic. The boys carried her back to camp, the girl had certainly proved herself to them. She was stronger and more vicious than they had imagined. This only made Pan smirk wider. Nothing could be more fun than that, a few of the boys were scared.

Where was their sense of adventure?

On the other hand he was known for having quite the temper, but he had not seen something like her in a while. She had power, he liked it. On the other hand the boy she had almost strangled may be right. She did seem a little crazy.

He started wondering why he had been given such a gift from the one handed pirate. He could not possibly have caught her on his own, he was not smart enough for that. Someone had wanted to get rid of her, badly enough to send her to any realm. He could see why someone would want her away from them. But bringing her here, probably not too wise of the pirate.

They arrived at camp and he instructed the boys carrying her to put her in the corner. The sun was about to come up and he needed his boys fresh, he sent them off to bed except for a few to stand guard. One of them the boy who was almost killed. He was cowardly today and he needed to learn a lesson. Pan himself went to his hut and wanted some sleep. He may be an immortal but he still liked sleeping, one of the downsides of having a teenagers body. He laid down and let his thoughts flow until sleep over came him.

A few hours later he woke up to sunlight shining bright at him. He did not like waking up in the morning. He did, with much struggle and to his own dismay, get out of bed and walked out into the camp seeing all the boys at work. He walked around and saw how everything was doing. When he had inspected every station he walked over to Felix standing beside him overlooking the camp.

"Anything to report Felix?" he questioned, his second in command shook his head.

"Not much. No word from the pirate, everything seems to be in order, a few of the boys are complaining about being cold but other than that everything seems to run smoothly." he said, Pan nodded and smiled.

"Good, if there is nothing else, then we both know you have a job to do." He said looking at Felix who looked down but cleared his throat.

"One more thing. The girl, she is growling at anyone who even goes near her. The guards and everyone else is pretty terrified, you might want to deal with her." he said looking at Pan, he chuckled slightly and smirked.

"Good. Get to working Felix." he said Felix nodded and wandered off looking back at his leader once more before disappearing into the forrest.

He liked Pan when he was in this mood, he was pleased which meant less complaining from the boys about unfair punishments. But you still knew he was up to something and it was fairly amusing to watch.

Peter took Felix´ words seriously and walked across camp towards the cage, inside it she was not like Felix had described growling at anyone and anything. In stead she sat there mumbling nonsense to herself. The guard stood a few feet further from her than they usually would a prisoner. Pan smirked at them as he walked towards them. They straightened their back when they saw him coming. He waved them off and they stood down leaving him alone with the strange girl. He crouched down in front of her looking at her. He cleared his throat and her head shot up, glaring at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with yourself." He said smirking, she gritted her teeth looking at him.

"But you are annoying my boys and I need them to behave." He said awaiting her reaction, nothing changed she just glared.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a small chuckle at her silence.

After a few seconds of them glaring at each other in silence she leaped forward growling at him. She put her arm through the bars and reached for him. He did not like that. Not. One. Bit.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and forced it further out of the cage.

"Act crazy all you want girl. But try to harm me again and I will have your head on a stick. Understood?" He whispered intimidating.

She slowly nodded. He took a deep breathe calming himself down and let go of her wrist letting her tend to herself. He looked away from her.

He was fairly disappointed in her, he had seen so much potential in her, and yet when the first sign of struggle occurred she turned out to be just like everyone else. Scared.

He looked back at her and was both amused and confused. She was looking at him not out of fear but out of confusion. Had no one ever threatened her like that before?

"You are playing a dangerous game girl, and I control it. Piss me off again and you shall know why they call me demon." He said threatening, she responded not with fear like he had hoped but with a chuckle. She slowly crawled over to him and put her hands around bars of the cage. She did not respond but merely glared at him, he was pleased enough with that and got up from his spot walking away from it.

* * *

Since Pan's encounter with the girl no one besides the guards had dared to come near her. They did not hear her anymore she did not growl at anyone anymore, she just sat there starring at them. At night the boys were dancing around the campfire as Pan walked around observing. He noticed her and got curious. What effect would his pipe have on her? He walked over to her and smirked. She glared at him and observed his every movement. He slowly while looking at her put the pipe up to his lips and started blowing, playing the melody he always played. She seemed to notice its sound but it did not seem to really effect her. This confused Pan and he pulled the pipe away from his lips, sighing. How could she resist the pipe but still hear it. He was about to walk away when a sound coming from her stopped him. He turned his head and looked at her glaring back at him.

"You own dark magic." she stated, Peter nodded.

"You think darkness is your friend don't you?" she asked and Pan looked at her with an raised eyebrow a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"The night is dark and full of terrors." she stated making Pan chuckle.

"I am terror."


	5. Chapter 5 You wanna come out and play?

A/N: hey I am updating, wuhu. it may or may not have been while i was catching up on ouat, and crying because they kill my boy. like nope. so yeah... i wanna know what you think please.

Tatiana.

* * *

She had spent a lot of time in a cage and she was growing very bored of it. The only thing entertaining to do was scare the boys and talk to the voices. But even that was getting boring, she needed to do something, anything. The demon boy had not come visiting, she liked him he seemed just as crazy as she was. She was getting bored, when was she going to come out and play again. She could not torment these boys too much from a cage could she?

She slowly crawled to the edge of the cage and looked up at one of the boys, he did not look at her but stared ahead.

"I wanna talk to the one you call Pan." she said catching the boys attention, he chuckled and shook his head.

He was getting cocky, she did not like that. He crouched down and looked at her.

"Sorry princess but no one gets to speak to Pan unless he comes to you." he said, she glared at him and reached her hand out from the cage grabbing a hold of his shirt. He was not longer smirking he was scared.

"Get him, now." she spat.

She held the boy close as the other boy who stood guard came closer trying to help him. She let go of the boy by throwing him to the ground. He quickly got up and started running off with her glaring at him the whole time. After a little while he came back looking more normal, he wasn't scared anymore. In front of him was Pan, he did not look pleased with her, his eyes bore holes into her skull as he walked towards her.

"I thought I told you to behave." He said looking pissed, she sighed and kept her face natural.

"You may need to provide a little more motivation." She said, he narrowed his eyes and came closer to her.

"Me not killing you is not enough motivation?" He asked giving her a sinnister smirk, she crawled closer to him the distance between them almost none existing.

"No. I am bored, killing me would be more fun." She said, he looked at her with a small smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want? I have more things to deal with than you." He said sighing.

A devilish grin crept its way onto her face and she looked at him.

"I wanna come out and play."

* * *

Pan.

* * *

Peter smirked at the girls statement, that was new, a prisoner wanting to come out and play. This was very refreshing usually he needed to give everyone some sort of motivation to join in on risking their life for his amusement.

"You want to come out and play?" Pan scoffed smirking.

He was pleasantly impressed by her. She had really proved herself to him these past few days. But he still wanted to know exactly what he was up against. So while he was liking her very much there was still No one he cared more about than himself. And if he was going to let this crazy girl roam free here, he was going to male sure that she was not a threat to him.

Know thy enemy like you know thy friend.

He looked at his boys Then back to the girl and shrugged.

"Let's play a game then."

He lifted his hand and looked her in the eyes, she smiled wickedly as he slowly twisted his hand opening the cage. She climbed out and Peter felt the boys looking at them and backing away from them in fear. Pathetic, hadn't he taught them anything. He held out his hand as she climbed out of the cage and helped her up. She looked around and then back to Pan.

He repositioned his hand and led her to the middle of camp. They stood there as the boys gathered around them knowing Pan only stood there when he was giving a speech. they also knew not to be late, which he smirked at.

"Boys."

He yelled getting their attention, everything went silent. Only voice that could be heard was Pan's.

"My present, is bored. We can't have that can we boys?" He asked smirking.

"So, the little game I have planned is very simple." He said smirking.

He lifted his hand, making a necklas appear. A learther string with a green gem at the end of it. He lifted his hand once more and and the necklass disappeared in dark smoke.

"That necklass is very dear to me. It is hidden somewhere on this Island." He said looking around at them.

"But I know you boys. You can't find it on your own. So I am going to give you a little clue." He said.

He looked around camp and caught Felix smirking at him, they both knew how much Pan loved riddle.

"What you seek you shall find, in the darkest of times." He said smirking.

"Now go find my necklass." He yelled.

The boys scattered around and Pan watched them. Felix walked over to them and stood beside Pan.

"Aren't your present going to join the game?" He asked.

Pan smirked and turned to him.

"That wouldn't be fair now would it laddie? The boys know this island like the back of their hand and she has just arrived."

He said smirking, he twisted his hand and a paper appeard in it. He turned to the girl and handed it to her.

"A map over the island." He said smirking.

He leaned in close as if he was about to kiss her but then turned and leaned into her ear, she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Find the necklass before my boys do and I will give it to you, don't, and you'll lose your neck." He said pulling back smirking at her.

He lifted his hand and waved her off, he turned around smirking to himself.

"Let the game begin."


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets in the dark

Tatiana's P.O.V.

* * *

I started walking a smirk never leaving my face. The boy had a sense of humor that I certainly enjoyed. Mostly because he seemed to be amused by the same kind of things I did. It was hard to find someone who enjoyed the same things as me and the voices, just basic stuff, like playing mind games, and scaring people, and killing.

I looked at the paper trying to find out where to go. I had decided to go to what was called the echo cave, it looked extra dark on the map so I had figured it would be a good place to start. I did not fear for my own life. Being afraid never helped anyone with anything, besides I embrace death, to die did not scare me, quite opposite, it was going to be fun.

She trudded through the forrest and finally looked up from the parchment to see the big cave. I sighed and went inside, I looked around in the darkness. I twisted my hand and lit a small fire so I was able to look around. I did not see the neckless which was what I had come there for. I sent the flame around the flying around checking for the necklass. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned around. By pure instinct I put my arm on the persons neck pressing them up against the nearest wall. I recognized the boy from camp, he was the one with the scar, the one Pan trusted.

"You won't find it like that." He said.

He put his hand on my arm and pushed it off, I let him knowing he probably wasn't a danger to me.

"If it is in here it will only reveal itself to you, if you tell your deepest secret." He finished, I looked at him confused, he threw his hands up in defense and shrugged.

"Don't kill the messenger." He said smirking.

I sighed and turned around facing away from him. I took a deep breath, maybe I did not have much time left before the boys found the necklass and I would be dead. Well if he could kill me. I let out the air I was holding while thinking. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward so I was standing on the edge of the rock.

"The devil stole my soul, the voices killed them all." I said, my choice of words was wise, because it was still a secret, but the voices told me to tell me in codes.

I looked around the cave but nothing happened. I turned back to the boy and backed him to the wall my arm on his throat.

"Why didn't it work?" I hissed at him.

He pushed me off and took a moment to regain his breath, me looked up at me giving me a sinnister smirk and start chuckling at me.

"You can't speak in code if you want the cave to reviel itself to you." He said.

I sighed and turned around standing on the cliff again.

"I killed a lot of innocent people, because the voices told me to. And I should regret it, but I don't." I said sighing.

The cave shook and it lit up every inch of the cave was visible. I looked around but did not spot the gem. I turned around to yell at the boy again but the boy was gone. I sighed and realized what a was of time going there. The only other place that looked darker than the rest of the island was a cave sort of thing, with little block letters above it it said; Dark Hollow.

I wondered what to expect from this place. This island had so far only been pleasantly surprises of evil and fun. And this dark hollow thing sounded like fun.

I wandered a bit around the forrest trying to get there as fast as I could, I saw a few boys on the way going in a different direction but I ignored them. After walking for what felt like forever I finally stood in front of the cave. I looked at the inside but could not see anything but darkness. I sighed, it did look intimidating and the things I would see in there would most likely not be pleasant.

On the other hand I would do anything for a little adventure.

I pulled off a piece of wood from a tree behind me and lit the end of it before walking into the darkness and letting it consume me. I could not see anything walking in there, even with my torch it was impossible. I walked for a little before there was an opening. As I walked to it I was hit by a cold breeze that blew out my torch, I dropped it on the floor and kept walking, it was a little lighter in this place but still not clear enough to see much. Everywhere I looked shadows were cast, then one of the started moving from their place on the wall, and started flying around the jungle. More and more joined the shadow until there was nothing left on the walls, only the flying ones.

I admired them for a while. but got taken back to reality. I needed to find the neckless. I started moving around on the ground feeling every shadow watching my every muscle. I had a feeling if I made a wrong move they would attack me, but so far I have walked around searching none of them had moved. I searched a lot but did not find anything. If it was not in here I had no idea where else to go. The boy did say that it could be found in the darkness, and this was definitely darkness.

I looked up at the shadow and noticed something glowing a little behind them on a small peak there was a green spark or something. I moved in that direction while the shadows still followed me with their eyes, like they were a praying mantis waiting for their moment to attack. I climbed the small peak with no trouble, it was not that high, I looked at it and around a small rock sticking out from the peak there was a neckless hanging. I smirked to myself I took out my hand and reached for it. I looked back to see the shadows still looking at me but not moving. I took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the neckless, I took it off the rock and smiled to myself. I held it in my hand, the leather had a nice texture against my skin.

I lifted my other hand slowly and touched the gem at the end of the thread.


	7. Chapter 7 For Better Or For Worse

A/N: wow i haven't updated in forever. but i am doing it now so yay! I like this chapter and there should be more to come. I dont know if i should have the charmings join the party (i feel like that too is a little overused) so please tell me if you want that or not? i will let you read what you came for now.

I own nothing but alternate storyline and oc.

Pans P.O.V.

* * *

Felix walked up beside me as I stood by a big tree eating an apple. I smirked to myself, this was so much fun to watch. It had been everything I hoped for. Felix cleared his throat and I turned to him, he looked at me smirking a little.

"You given up on my little game already Felix?" I said teasing, he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, wanted to give the girl a chance at actually winning." He said smirking, I raised and eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Really? It was because I figured you were just too scared to go into the dark hollows." I said smirking, Felix shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Is she in there yet?" He asked and I took another bite of my apple.

"Yes. I am going to go watch in a second. I just hope she enjoys the present I have put for her in there." I said smirking raising my eyebrows in a suggesting manner. Felix smirked at me.

Peter was not lying, he was bursting with exitement to see what she would do. Needless to say that her trip to the echo cave had been a waste of everyones time. But he had a feeling this was going to be a lot more fun.

* * *

Tatiana´s P.O.V

* * *

The second my skin came in contact with the gem it was as if something snapped. I was sourrounded by darkness the shadows flying around me, I could feel their coldness. I screamed with the extensive amount of pain I was feeling, every time I moved a muscle I could feel one of the shadows cutting me. I jumped off of the peak and started running towards the exit. Every move I made hurt like hell with the shadows cutting me every second. I yelled at them to stop.

But that only made it worse.

My voices disappeared because I could no longer hear them. They were replaced with what felt like a thousand voices screaming horrible things at me. Telling me I was weak, telling me I was horrible, telling me I was a waste of space, telling me I was a monster. All these things and more kept being repeated at me. I put my hands over my ears to cut them off, but they kept yelling. It was too much. I started screaming, I was almost at the exit but I was panicking too much to care. I tripped over a root on the forrest floor and fell to the ground. Everything hurt, I kept my hands on my head and sat up and started slowly rocking back and forward. I screamed and I cried, and I tried to fight it but it was driving me crazy.

Everything was too much.

Too many voices not enough room.

Too much pain.

Too much

Too much.

Too much.

Too much.

* * *

Peters P.O.V.

I watched in amusement as the shadows hunted her, it was a fate worse than death. She did well none the less. Not many can survive that that long in the echo cave. I had told the shadows to haunt her when she touched the gem. They were horrible creatures, even worse than me. They do not just hurt your or just put voices in your head. No. They find your deepest fears and put them in your head, you worst nightmares. Anyone who stays with them for more than 5 minutes is bound to go crazy. I had a boy of mine get stuck in there for an hour, he could hardly talk only scream when we got him out. I could see her breaking down and smirked to myself. When she passed out I walked into the cave and hissed at the shadows. They backed off, my own shadow flew over to me as I looked down at the girl. She was still holding my neckless in her hand. I smirked, this experience should teach her to show me some respect another time. Either that or drive her even more crazy. If that was possible.

I looked up at my shadow.

"Yes?" I said.

"This girl will either make you better or worse. it all depends on you." It said I could feel the cold radiating off it. I looked down at her and sighed.

"What does that mean?" I asked but it flew away.

I looked after it confused but pushed it to the back of my mind. What did my shadow mean by that?

I shook my head and turned around to the girl lying on the ground, I crouched down and looked at her. She was so much nicer to be around when she was sleeping. On the other hand, she was much more fun when she was awake. Normally I would have woken her up for round two, but the girl had done well, and she had gotten my neckless. I decided to let her rest for now. She had earned it. I sighed and put my arms under her picking her up and slowly carrying her out of the cave.

Out of the darkness into the sunlight.

I was carrying her towards camp and my mind started to wander. What did my shadow mean? She could not do anything to me, so what could it mean that she would only make me better or worse? I made the game and the rules, there was no way she was going to change me. Hell why would I ever change for a girl? It is one of the reasons they usually aren't allowed on my island. Too much trouble they are either weak and annoying. Or they like me but want me to change into a good little boy for them. It is worst when they are both. They don't understand that I like my sinnister self. I looked down at her. She defiantly would not ask me to become a good boy for her. Probably the opposite. She would understand, join in on my devilish plans. I smiled to myself at that thought.

She was fun.


	8. Chapter 8 Let's Play

A/N: look who is updating and things! i like this chapter so i dont own the stuff only some of the stuff, leave a review, blah bla blah, on with the story!

Tatiana´s P.O.V.

* * *

I woke and sat up confused, I could stretch my legs. I had been locked out of the cage. But I could no longer hear the shadows. I looked around, Pan must have rescued me. I rolled my eyes and grumbled, I didn't like being saved, people usually expect gratitude, and I couldn't be bothered to fake that at the moment. I looked behind me and saw the smirking boy looking at me. He raised his eyebrows and took a step forward from the tree he was leaning against.

"Congratulations girl. You did well, as a reward I decided to _temporarily_ let you sleep outside." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Like that mattered to me, what was curious was why he was rewarding me so much. He must like me as much as I like him. But then again he did not seem like a nice boy, and I definitely was not a nice girl. I got up from my seat and walked over to him smirking, slowly strudding towards him.

"Thanks, Pan. But I _wonder_ why? Why reward me like this?" I said standing alarmingly close to his face, giving him a _menacing_ grin. He returned it.

"Well, you were entertaining, and I don't like being bored." He said smirking.

He crooked his head this time looking at me like I was a puzzle to solve. I raised a brow looking him in the eyes.

"What?" I said barely above a whisper, he did not respond with a smirk like he usually would which confused me.

" _I_ however wonder. _You_ were in the echo cave for about 20 minutes." He said taking a step forward, shrugging. I nodded and shrugged once taking a step to the side playing along with this little dance of ours, still maintaining eye contact. Like a silent battle, who would break first?

"So? Did I break some kind of record? Do I get a prize?" I asked smirking, he chuckled and sighed. He took a step to the side maintaining the eye contact.

"No." He said.

" _but_ it was a very impressive time. So what I wonder is _how_ could _you_ withstand _that_ much pain." He said grabbing my arm.

I smirked. _Finally!_ I had the upper hand in this little game of his. He had been making the rules for far too long and now _I_ was ahead. I knew something he didn't.

"Well. You'll just have to live with the fact, that you will never know. Won't you?" I said pulling my arm away from him raising my eyebrows once while smirking. I was having the time of my life being in control for once. He scoffed and smirked taking a small step forward.

"You underestemate me darling. I have a way of finding out, one way or _another."_ He leaned in and whispered the last part making me smirk.

He leaned back out and raised his eyebrows. He put his hands up in a superior motion.

"Besides, _you_ are forgetting one _very_ important thing love." He said smirking.

This time I took a small step forward leaning alarming close into him.

"Which is?" I whispered only for his ears to hear.

"I'm Peter Pan. And Peter Pan _never_ fails." He said.

He turned on his feet and started walking away, I looked after him curiously. This was definitely going to be entertaining.

* * *

Pan´s P.O.V.

I had actually wondered about the girl. I had no knowledge of anyone or anything that could with stand the shadows that long. I mean she did have the advantadge of being mildly insane before going in, but that would not save her for so long. It was a nice conversation to have, not very satisfying in achiving the information I wanted, but _definitely_ entertaining. She was always very entertaining, _dare_ I say she was my favorite toy yet. But that would also make perfect sense wouldn't it? All of my other toys were so normal, ordinary, stereotypical. They were all just pawns easy to manipulate. _Boring_. But she was as crazy as they come. Exciting, hard to read, and even harder to manipulate. It was definitely a nice change. If Neverland wasn't a place you lived forever he would have made sure she did anyway, because it would be a waste not having her around.

I scanned the camp looking for one lost boy in particular. I smirked when I found him over by the food station. I walked over there standing by a tree wanting a little bit of privacy for this conversation.

"FELIX!" I yelled getting his attention.

He immediatly abandoned his conversation with the lost boy and walked up to me. Wasn't he a loyal one? That would probably become very useful one day.

"Yes Pan." He said standing beside me I smirked.

"Our little toy reviled that she had done some terrible things right?" I asked and he looked at me nodding.

"Why? I thought that information was useless." He said but I chuckled and put finger up shaking it slightly.

"Oh no no no, Felix, no information is ever useless." I said seeing the confusion on his face made me smirk.

"I am a firm believer in knowing who you are up against. Now, if someone were to commit _a lot_ of horrific crimes. Don't you think people would want to catch said person?" I asked looking at him he nodded and I smirked once before continueing.

"Someone aught to know everything about her." I said looking over at her, the back to him.

"Send my shadow." I said in a low voice, he gave me one short nod before walking away finding my shadow.

Time to find out what you are hiding Tatiana.

* * *

Pan´s P.O.V.

I was sitting in my tree like per usual over looking the camp. I liked my boys no doubt there, but they can be very obnoxious sometimes. Those times it is nice to get some distance to them. I was sitting rinsing my flute when someone tapped my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned my head not in the mood for this.

"What now Felix." I said.

I was surprised not to find my right hand besides me. Then again he never climbs my tree, he knows not to. I sighed and turned my attention back to my flute not in the mood for anyone right now. I had things to think about, evil cons to plan, blah blah blah.

"What do you want _girl_?" I asked continuing to rinse my flute.

She moved and sat besides me and I turned my head glaring at her. I did not want her here, I was not in the mood for her smirks and crazy mind right now. To my surprise she smiled, just a little one. I could feel half a grin creeping onto my face. Would you look at that? The nut job is actually not bad looking when she is smiling.

"What did you want?" I said in a less harsh tone.

Then the smirk I knew so well returned to her face and she once again looked as crazy as I had come to learn she was.

"I am bored." She said pouting.

I rolled my eyes and put my flute down for a second to look at her. She smirked knowing she had my attention, and I returned it with a menacing grin.

"Too bad." I said.

It was kind of delightful watching her face go from a smirk to a frown.

"You are my toy not the other way around. And I am not in the mood for you right now." I said looking back at my flute, continuing. I could feel her shifting closer to me.

"What are you in the mood for then?" She asked and I sighed annoyed with her presence.

"To be _alone_." I said looking at her once then turning back to my work.

She kept her mouth shut and I was pleased hoping she would take a hint and leave.

But then I felt it.

Her soft lips on my skin, at the crook of my neck. I would be lying if I said that I was not enjoying that sensation. I let her do that to me for a little while, it was hard resisting something that felt _so_ good. I also left myself a reminder to get some more girls on the island. This one didn't need instructions, like they normally did, she knew exactly where to touch me.

I woke up and realized what was happening.

 _No_ _one_ plays with _me_.

I turned around grabbed her wrist and pushed with all of the force I had. She was knocked against the tree trunk pretty hard but I did not care. I glared at her and she smirked.

"That was entertaining." She whispered.

"Oh trust me darling, you _don't_ wanna play this game with me." I said still glaring at her, usually everyone looks like they are about to pee themselves out of fright when I do this. But then again she was crazy, that could explain it.

"Really? Why not?" She said looking at me with that familiar crazy look in her eyes.

"Because if you play with _me_ , then _you_ lose." I said smirking.

"And what happens if I lose? I am already your toy remember?" She asked with a menacing grin.

"Look around. See any girls? _No_. Wanna know why? _Because_ girls are weak, and because girls lose my game. Once they lose they get _boring_ , and I get rid of them." I said smirking.

"Wouldn't want to be boring _would_ we?" She whispered running her hands up and down my chest.

I knew what she was doing, she wasn't in this like the other girls were. I knew I was a handsome lad, but the crazy one probably wouldn't care about that. No, she doesn't care that I am handsome or else she would have been like the other girls from the beginning. She has a different angel. I like this challenge. This game could be fun. I looked at her and threw a menacing grin her way.

"Let's _play_ then."


	9. Chapter 9 I'll Show You Pain

A/N: thank you so much to the person who commented, it means so much to me to know that someone is reading. enjoy 3

Tatiana´s P.O.V.

I decided to toy a little bit with Pan. He was so much fun to be around I wanted more. The other game was moving too slow so I decided to just start another one. I liked the challenge he was, we both knew this was all a game to me. And it was going to be so much fun. Sadly he turned around when someone yelled his name. I was sad and pouted, now we couldn't play any more. He always had things to do, which annoyed me. He jumped down from the tree and followed his right hand into the woods. I followed them wanting to see what they were up to. Maybe it involved me.

Pan's P.O.V.

I groaned internally when I heard Felix call my name, I was in the middle of a game here. I turned around and left her there. she would have to wait, I had more important matters to attend to. Or at least I hope that was the case, for Felix´ sake. I stood beside him and we started walking into the never woods.

"What Felix?" I asked he smirked as we walked.

"Your shadow has returned. And it got you what you wanted." He said and I smirked.

We walked into a little isolated part of the woods and the shadow flew in front of me. I smirked at it and nodded as a greeting.

"So, tell me, what is my little toys secret?" I asked and it threw me a piece of paper.

I opened it, on the inside was a drawing of her and a wanted dead or alive for a very big sum. I smirked and looked back up at it for it to explain what else it knew.

 _"I was in many different lands looking for news on her. I found this in The Enchanted Forrest. She is known around there as The Grim. The girl has quite the history. She started out as a normal peasant, nothing unusual. That was until she was found covered in blood having murdered her parents, or so they say, no one actually knows if it was her. She was put on trial by the evil queen and she did not like what she saw. So the evil queen banished her, to a horrible place._

 _Wonderland._

 _Here she was looked down upon, nothing unusual. Until she pissed off the red queen, and she is not known to be someone with patience. Nobody knows what she did, but it must have been something really bad._

 _Because she was doomed to a fate worse than death._

 _She spent 2 years locked up alone with the Jabbavoke. She then went on a murdering ramapage, killing everyone and anyone. She was captured after 5 years of nothing but doing what she wanted then brought to you."_ It finished and I raised my eyebrow, that did explain some but not nearly enough.

"What is a Jabbavoke?" I asked. I had not heard of that creature before.

"It is a creature you do not want to meet." I heard from behind me I turned around and she stood up and started walked out of the bushes where she was hiding towards me.

She got close to me and glared at me.

"It is what looks like a woman but something much much worse. It is a creature that can smells fear, read your fear, your deepest fears. And it will take that fear, and use it against yourself." She said.

I smirked and looked at her. So that is why she is nuts. After being tortured for 2 years I don't blame her. That would also explain how long she could resist the shadows torture. I smirked. I had the upper hand again, I knew what to do if she was ever a problem. I was in control of our little game again and it pleased me very much.

Felix looked at her a little confused and scared she took a step towards him seeing he did not understand.

"That can't be too bad can it. Not as bad as the shadows." He said she glared at him looking more murderous than even me.

She took one step forward. I felt for my right hand, but he got himself into this one, and it was kind of fun to watching him suffer. She put her hand on his shoulder and I watched as she let her alarmingly long nails dig into his skin. He whimpered a little because of the pain.

"Are you in _pain_ Felix?" She asked looking at him, he nodded and she crackled maniacally.

"If you call that pain? I'll show you real pain." She said.

She put her finger on his temple and used her magic to enter his head, he started whimpering, screaming, begging me to make her stop. I did nothing I stood there and let him learn his lesson. Actually enjoying it a little bit. She may be a comeplete lunatic but it was fun to watch this unfold. Exciting even.

"Is this _painful_ Felix? Is it?"She yelled and he kept screaming.

I laughed a little but sighed, walked over to them. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her hair away from her neck. I put my lips beside her ear and whispered to her.

"That is enough."

She frowned but let go of Felix and he fell to the ground lying there. He would recover in a few seconds. I smirked because I didn't have to pull her off him this time, looks like she has started following my orders. Some times at least.

I let her walk herself back to camp and turned to Felix I held out my hand to help him up which he gladly took. He stood again but I held onto him.

"Try enduring that for 2 years, and see if you don't go a little crazy." I said smirking he chuckled and nodded.

We walked back to camp.

This was a very nice turn of events not only did I get a demonstration, but I had gotten the information I had wanted.

Something to really use against her.

Time to change up the game.


	10. Chapter 10 Lies

A/N: heyo look at me updating. I have been writing a lot of other things so haven't had the time to write this. fyi i won't update for a little since i have exams. so yeah enjoy.

Tatiana's P.O.V.

I thought it best that Pan heard of the Jabbawoke from me. I knew he would try and use it against me, but he would never get the Jabbawoke, it was locked up in Wonderland. Besides I might as well tell him his shadows was going to find out and tell him sooner or later. This way we could get on with our little game quicker which was in my best interest.

This was the most fun I had ever had. He seemed to share my sense of humor and some psychopathy to say the least. I enjoyed every second of it, I wished it could be this way forever.

I decided to follow them back to camp but before we got there he told Felix something and he went off then turned to me. I smirked at him, even the voices liked him. They say some bad things sometimes but they always do. Sometimes they want to kill him, but then I remind them that this is much more fun, and for once they agree.

"Time for you to be put to use _girl_. I need you to steal something for me. Now it is a full moon tonight so the mermaids won't be a problem right now. Go down to the eastern shore, you'll see a cliff, jump off it and underneath it you will see a chamber. In there I need you to find me this." He said handing me a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

I smirked at him sure some part of what he was telling me was a lie. Or that he was not saying everything, that this was some kind of test. I was excited to do this. And if I was lucky I even got to kill something. I nodded and he smirked waving me off. I turned around and walked east away from the camp.

I followed the map I had been given earlier and ended up on the eastern shore. It was probably sunset when I left camp it was completely dark when I reached the shore. The only thing lighting my way was the moonlight. The beach looked almost black both sand and water. I found the cliff and walked towards it. When I got to the top I could barely hear my own voices because the ocean was banging against the cliff. Probably the tidal waves. I got to the edge and looked down. I thought about how ironic this was, considering everything. I started chuckling which turned into a full on laughter. It was so ironic I kept laughing for a good while.

I stood on the edge of the cliff arms spread out wide like I was ready to jump, laughing like a maniac.

I jumped into the darkness.

The water was ice cold on my skin and hit me like a wall. I laid there for a second but the started swimming. I swam around looking for the chamber. I did find it and swam over there opened the tramp door and pulled myself up. I gasped for air and sat in there.

There was no light in this room, only darkness.

I could not see anything barely even myself. I lit a small flame in my hand and gently threw it up lighting up the room. I pulled up the drawing and studied it.

On the brown patchment was a drawing of what looked like a key. It looked like a pretty standard key except for the fact that it had two head. I carried the light around looking for it. I dug through the weird treasures there looking for it. But it was not there. It annoyed me if the boy had sent me out here for nothing. That and the voices were arguing about where they thought it was.

Suddenly I noticed something in the furthest corner. I walked over there and put my hand on it studying it. It was a mirror. But I could sense something about it. I smirked. The key was here. I just needed to find a way to get it out of there. I tried magic, at first but it did not work.

Maybe it was a riddle or something. I looked at the little table that stood in front of it. On it was not much, there was a red apple and a small fairytale book. I have heard of those. I opened the book and started reading it. It was a fairytale called Snow White. In this fairytale there was an apple, that assured me that it was the right fairytale. I found something and smirked. It was worth a shot. Stood in front of the mirror starring straight at it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" I said.

When I did that there was a whirl in the picture and it seemed to change. All of a sudden it stopped turning and blurring. I frowned when I found it looked exactly like it had before.

But then I noticed it, the mirror was smiling at me. It winked and padded the small pocket in my pants. I padded it and found something in there that hadn't been there before. I took it out and found the key from the drawing. I smirked at myself and was proud of my accomplishment. I looked around the room one last time before turning off my fire and jumping through the trapdoor into the water. The second my body hit the water I felt things. Hands gripping me tight pulling me down, nails digging into my skin, my skin ripping. I looked at the mermaids beside me who were dragging me deeper into the cold black water. They did not look pleased. I tried to hit them but they would not let go. there was a lot of them. I was surrounded and I did not like being trapped in small spaces. I started to panic and could no longer control my emotions. I got the strength to put my hands on my ears to try and fight of the voices. The pain I experienced was horrible, they were screaming. I pulled myself into a fetal position in the water. I tried to fight the voices off, while the mermaids still attacked me, ripping at my skin. Suddenly all of the pain was too much and I screamed into the water. A big burst of black magic attacked the mermaids and they swam away in fear. I regained what seemed like my conciounse and anger took over the pain, I grabbed the one who was nearest me and put my hands on its neck choking it. I looked it in the eyes as I watched the life fade from them. I smirked and let it drop to the buttom of the ocean where it belonged. before however, I took out a small knife I had stolen from the chamber and cut into its skin, when I was happy with my result I let it drop and swam to the top and eventually ashore.

I got the shore and caught my breath sitting on the beach, Pan had lied when he said there would not be any mermaids. I was pissed off and so were the voices. sadly none of them had any good ideas only to kill him. I did not want to do that right now, what about the game? I would be bored. No, punish him.

That is what I needed to do.

Punish him.


	11. Chapter 11 I Warned You

A/N: look who is finally writing again. Oh this chapter. I enjoyed writing it so much. Please tell me if you enjoyed it just as much. This might just be my favorite chapter so far.

Flamgam: Thank you, i made it because i thought most other fics aren't dark enough, and we all know we love pan because he is a bad boy ;)

still do not own ouat only personal character and storyline.

Tatiana´s P.O.V.

I walked back to the camp still soaked in water, I could practically feel the anger radiate off of me. It was his fault, I did not want to do that, and he had made me do it. He needed to be punished. I walked back and was greeted by Felix, I glared at him and he looked a little scared. Not too much but that was probably because he was used Peter's murderous stares.

"Where is Pan?"I asked.

He pointed towards a tree and I strutted over there still pissed off. Any lost boy seemed to take one look at me and then get out of the way. Peter had his back turned to me talking to a lost boy, I glared at the boy and all that was needed was a little nod to the side before he ran off. Peter turned to me seeming annoyed as well.

"You were interrupting girl, that is not polite, maybe someone ought to teach you some manners." He said grabbing my wrist looking at me menacing, I just returned the glare, he did not seem pleased that I was in this mood.

"You told me there weren't going to be any trouble. Well look at the cuts on me, does it look like there was no trouble with the mermaids?" I said

He rolled his eyes which pissed me off even more so I pushed him up again the tree threathning his neck. He chuckled and pushed me off of him.

"So I lied. Whoops." He said not meaning a word of it.

"Just saying. That was not nice. And when someone isn't nice, they get punished." I said he rolled his eyes at me.

I turned from him looking around at the lost boys. I called them over to us. I don't know why they obeyed but they did look at Peter who did not intervene. So they obeyed me.

I walked around looking at them, I put my hand on top of the head of one of the boys his face turned into a fearful look towards Pan who still did nothing.

"Eenie." I said, moving on to the next one beside him.

"Meenie."

"Minee."

"Mo." I finished I smirked as I looked upon one of the smaller boys, could not have been more than 9 or 10.

I pulled him out from his peers and led him towards Pan.

"Do you like this boy?" I asked, he nodded looking at me confused.

I smirked and turned to the other boys.

"Look boys, I like you, and now I want to teach you a lesson." I said smirking.

I turned to the boy looking at him, he seemed very frightened and I made a soft smile on my face hoping to calm him down a little, I could see him shaking. I slowly caressed his cheek and shh him.

"Hey it's okay. What is your name?" I said kindly he seemed much calmer now.

"Gerald." He said in a low voice.

"Well Gerald." I said standing up right again.

I got up behind him and slit his throat. The boys looked at me horrified.

"Don't lie to me." I said looking out at the boys.

"Lesson learned?" I asked and they all nodded furiously.

They all looked to Pan to see his reaction he looked at me confused by the whole scene I just walked over to him and wiped off the blood of the little boy on his chest.

"Whoops." I said smirking and turned around to walk away.

Before turning around I could swear I saw him smiling. Seemed I had impressed the great Peter Pan. I smirked at my own achievements, after all I did enjoy that very much. It had been so fun watching the fear in their eyes. I had even forgotten about being mad. And if I had impressed Pan in the process then that was a win win for me.

That is when I felt it, someone grabbing my wrist and pushing me at an alarming speed until I hit a tree truck. I groaned a little in pain and looked at Pan.

He looked at my a little angry but also a playful glint in his eyes. He grabbed my other wrist and lifted it over my head pinning me to the tree. I smirked oh how fun this was. And I would be lying if I said I did not like having the boy pressed up against me. He was bad after all, and I did like a _bad_ boy.

"You're mine, _toy_ , you'd be wise to remember that." He said and I smirked.

"I thought that was what you wanted." I said I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Not to be boring."

He rolled his eyes with a less menacing look at got off me. I enjoyed that, it seemed I had the great Peter Pan right where I wanted him. Although I did like that he put up quite the fight. But then again I might just be right where he wanted me. It was all just this fun little game of ours. And who doesn't like games?

* * *

Peter's P.O.V.

I walked away from the girl, she had throughly impressed me. I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy her killing one of my lost boys, Gerald was a sweet kid, but the lengths she would go to just to punish little old me. It was nice, I could not help but smirk at it. I turned around to her again, she had gotten off the tree and I waved my hand in the air.

"Right, in all of this excitement I almost forgot. Typical me, always do business before pleasure." I said playfully I walked over to he holding out my hand.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" I said looking at her menacing she smirking and shrugged.

She tapped the key at her cheek as she would her finger when she was thinking.

"Oh I don't know. maybe." She said I smirked and chuckled a little at her shenanigans.

"Alright, hand it over." I said smiling a little. Her smirk faded from her face. I was still holding out my hand and she walked slowly over to me she sighed and looked at me.

"No." She said and turned around walking away.

"Give it." I said an angrier tone now. She just turned to me smirking.

"Make me." She said in a suggestive voice.

I smirked when she told me this, I walked over to her, but she kept playing with me taking a step backwards whenever I took one forward. This continued for a while this smaller game of ours. Not once taking our eyes of the other. Finally her back hit a tree and smirked stepping forward towering over her once again.

"Ready to give it up?" I asked smirking.

"Make me." She said shrugging a smirk appearing on her own face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this." I said turning around starting to walk away.

When I was turning my back to her, I caught a glimspe of her frowning. She knew that I was boss and should always remember it, I ensured it by never playing by her rules.

I got a little away from her I then turned on my heel, and saw her frowning at me. I walked with hasty steps towards her. I grabbed her neck and pushed her against the tree before she could react to my doing, I let her lips meet mine.

It was no ordinary kiss, it was rough she pushed back against me and I fought her. Pushing her against the tree once again and pushing myself onto her.

The kiss continued an equal battle between the two of us. I quite enjoyed kissing her.

Who was I kidding? I _loved_ it.

It was lighting a fire in me, a dark fire perhaps, but damn it I liked it.

Finally I let go off her and leaned out. She looked at me smirking, I held up my left hand.

Her smirk turned to a frown when she saw that I was holding the key, having stolen it from her hand while she was preoccupied. I leaned into her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I warned you not to start that kind of game with me."


	12. Chapter 12 How to kill a king

A/N: unlucky number 13, and well the end lives up to the name :P (i hope to do better with updating but i have honestly been super busy.) hope you enjoy.

I own only personal storyline and oc. blah blah blah legal stuff.

* * *

Pan's P.O.V.

I walked away feeling light as a cloud, like I could fly again. I was in such a wonderful mood nothing could ruin it. Was it the kiss? No. It was a good kiss but oh the look on her face was priceless. Hell I liked everything about today, she showed her true evil colours which was so much more fun to watch. Next time I might even join in it was so much fun. She was a good influence on me. I looked around every boy was scared the hell out of me. This was great. I kind of loved how terrified they were of me right now. I held the key up in my hand, and and admired it. The look when she saw that she had lost was priceless. And now I had the key. I couldn't get it myself and the shadow weren't allowed into that cave either. It was a risk sending her there, but the reward had been amazing. I could have sent one of the boys but honestly I wouldn't have trusted them with something this precious to me. I called for my shadow and told it to read my mind before giving it the key, then sending it off to hide it. After that I stood at the edge overlooking camp seeing if everything was running smoothly. I was patiently waiting for Felix to report to me. He walked up beside me and I smirked.

"So what is on the menu today?" I asked joking Felix smirked and pointed to a section of the camp.

"The weaponery is running smoothly, nothing but a few burns today. Food station is going hunting in an hour their waiting for supplies from weapons. Thomas is crying over Gerald but or else nothing to rapport." He said finishing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed looking at Thomas, it was a lot of work but I knew every boy by name.

"Tell him that he has an hour to mourn if he cries more after that not only won't he get dinner, he will be dinner." I said smirking and Felix furrowed his eyebrows but nodded in understanding.

"Pan, as your right hand can I say something?" He asked and I considered it, it could be a very annoying question, but I could not discard Felix, he was too important mostly because he inspired the boys and I couldn't be bothered to train another one just as loyal. Plus I did actually like him. I nodded and he cleared his throat.

"Well I have just been thinking, while I am happy you are enjoying playing with the girl. I for one fear she will be the one who forfills the prophecy." He said I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him confused.

"I am glad you are concerned for me. But _trust_ me that girl, she can't for fill the prophecy." I said almost laughing.

"It is a possibility." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No. Why? Because while your memory serves back to the prophecy did you forget something? I killed the girl who was the one who should forfill the prophecy." I said smirking.

Felix looked down and nodded, I sent him off to do his job. His question stayed with me. I mean I know I killed the girl but there was a chance. The shadow had warned me.

* * *

*Flashback*

I had just gotten Neverland, my dream come true. Sure some might say giving up your son is a cruel thing to do, but come on! I was not fit to be a father. This here was where I needed to be, young forever. The shadow had just told me the recipe to staying here forever, not just on burrowed time. I knew I needed to do this, but I needed help locating the shit of a boy. I called for the shadow to bring me the seer, I knew the girl already from my merlin days. To think I ever gave up that much power? How big of an idiot I was, luckily I had found my senses now. The seer arrived and I greeted her like an old friend, however she refused to touch me pulled away when I tried to touch her.

"Look love, I don't have time for your games, we are old friends I need a boy, the one with the heart of the truest believer. Just give me something to go on and I won't bother you anymore." I said smiling at her.

She chuckled.

"I will give you this boy, but only for old friendsships sake. After that I do not want to hear from you, or I promise endless doom boy." She said and I nodded then forgetting she was blind.

"Yes." I said and she smirked.

"The boy you seek is in a land far away, earth is what the locals call it. His ancestors are from the enchanted forrest. The boy you seek will be the only one to believe in magic when no one else will." She said and I smirked thanking her.

I was ready to let her go as I had promised, I knew not to mess with a seer. But before I could she inhaled and grabbed a hold of my face. She seemed like she was absorbing something from me, I tried to push her away but the girl was strong. She finally let go of me and hissed.

"I see with my eye, you will be king but a girl will be your undoing." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? How? Who?" I said wanting to hurt her until she gave me a god damn explanation.

"There is only one way to kill a king.

Give him a queen

Make her fierce and strong

Make her beautiful

Add some lust and simmer

Then take away the love

And watch him choke." She said, when she was finished she laughed.

How dare she laugh at me! I made my shadow take her away, but I could still hear it.

That was never going to happen. I had been in love once and I knew not to do that awful thing again. Love was weakness. No more.

*End flashback*

* * *

Then and there I decided to become who I am, darker than you could imagine, because then no one could touch me, if everyone feared me. Like I said a couple of girls had tried, but they bored me. I knew it could never be the crazy one. I killed the real girl. It was a normal day when Hook came with a shipment for me. I noticed a female pirate lass, about my age. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew i liked her. She was beautiful, and obviously strong since she had qualified to become a pirate. I remember ripping out her heart and slowly watching her suffer through the pain of me squeezing it. It had been quite nice. I knew she was the one, I even had my shadow confirm it.

Besides all of the other girls wanted to make me better, make me become a good boy, she just wanted me badder. I shook the thought from my head, more important matters to attend to. Like what my next move in our little game is going to be.

Before I could start planning Felix ran towards me looking really startled.

"What now?" I asked and he tried to regain his breath I could see rips in his pants.

"The mermaids... you need to talk to them... They are pissed... I was checking on fishing station... they ate one of our boys..." He got out inbetween breaths.

I got angry. Those creatures were never trouble unless someone was to them.

WHO HAD BEEN DUMB ENOUGH TO PISS THEM OFF?

And more importantly. Who had been dumb enough to piss _me_ off?


	13. Chapter 13 Treaty Trouble

A/N: look at me posting again, being all good and things! yay! this is mostly a set up chapter, but trust me i have some good shit coming (well not good, if you know what i mean ;) )

i own nothing blah blah legal stuff.

Pan's P.O.V.

The mermaids and I had a deal not to bother each other, they knew not to hurt my boys and I didn't hurt them in return. They did my bidding I protected them. It was a equally beneficial agreement I had made with them centuries ago. Someone from our camp had broken the treaty and pissed them off. And they were going to pay for this. It pissed me off more than it usually did but it was because when the boys broke the rules it was normal punishment this was a century old agrement that they screwed. I walked to the shore to talk to the mermaids. there was still a group of my boys fighting a mermaid close to shore for a shirt. I used my magic to rip it in half, and I glared at my boys sending them off telling them to wait in camp where I would deal with them afterwards. I then looked to the mermaid she looked pissed at me and I just lowered myself hovering over her grabbing hold of the small piece of clothing she was wearing.

"I want a word with Coralie. Now." I said and let go sending her off.

She dived into the deep to get the queen for me. I had always had a good relationship with Coralie, she respected me and I respected her. That is the biggest reason I even bothered with a treaty with them. They weren't very civilized and mermaids usually only have two qualities, vain and murderous. I hated waiting but I knew I had to wait for her to come to the surface to talk to me. The water was surprisingly dark tonight, but then again the mermaids were angry so it makes sense. finally I saw 3 mermaids in the middle was the eldest, wearing a crown of different shells. Like I said, vain. I stood up and bowed to her, she nodded at me.

"Pan, I expected you here. I imagine you have come to make amends for your wrongdoing. Only then will I consider rebuilding the treaty with you." She said looking at me sternly.

I sighed and smiled charmingly at me.

"Of course that is my intention, you know I would never intentionally break our treaty and dishonor you Coralie. However, my boys stupidity is another thing, tell me what they did and then we will discuss terms. After all I remember forgiving some wrong doings on your part." I said smirking.

Her confident smirk faded a little when I stated that. If there is one thing that mermaids hates it is when I bring up her mistakes. Which is why it amused me so much doing it whenever I talked to her. She nodded and then swam a little closer to me waving at her servant beside her. That mermaid dug down into the water and came up again throwing a mermaid that landed beside me. I looked at it. Someone had been stupid enough to kill a mermaid.

"My condolences, but surely this is a fishing accident, my boys know better than to kill a mermaid." I said.

Coralie looked at my eyes burning she waved her hand and her servant turned to corpse around revealing cut out eyes and scars cut in the shape of a smile. my smirk faded and I looked back up at Coralie seriously.

"I assure you i have never ordered this, and whichever boy did this shall pay." I said and she nodded but her face remained stern.

"However, a debt must be paid for this. A mermaids life is worth 10 of your boys." She said I glared at her and sighed considering her offer.

"5, plus the one you have already taken." I said trying to sweeten the deal.

She did not look pleased but I looked at her as to remind her that she owed me for a few different times. She then nodded and I smirked.

"Have them jump off the cliff at midnight tonight and peace will be restored. If they are even a second late, I promise you the anger of a thousand seas." She finished. I nodded she bowed to me and swam back in the deep.

I bowed down and picked up the corpse carrying it back to camp. Whoever did this made me lose 6 boys. I was not only going to rip their shadow out to kill them I was going to torture them first. Everyone knew not to piss off the mermaids, let alone kill them, and most importantly not making it look like an accident. I got back to camp and stood up on a high rock. I threw down the mermaid corpse and whistled for my boys. In a matter of minutes all boys stood in front of me, I even noticed my toy joining to see what was happening. I cleared my troat looking out at my boys. First off I pointed out five boys and told them to meet me tonight. Then I glared at all off them.

"As you may know, we lost a boy to the mermaids today, I went to find out why." I said pausing to glare at them.

"It turns out, one of you _idiots_ killed a mermaid. Whoever did this will not only answer to the mermaids, they will more importantly answer to _me._ " I finished glaring at everyone of them to see if at least one of them even flinched.

"Come forward whoever you are, or else I am going to pull at all off your shadows until the guilty is found, are we clear?" I said, and all of my boys nodded furiously however none of them came forward.

"Maybe the girl did it." I heard from the crowd and the boys started nodding and I looked around to see whoever had said it. I walked into the crowd of boys until I had found the guilty.

"Ah Thomas, wants to blame my girl, unless the _guilty_ comes forward I will start with _you_." I said looking at him menacing.

I then heard a small, evil, chuckle from the corner, I teleported to stand in front of her.

"Did you do it?" I asked and she shrugged smirking.

"Maybe. They were attacking me so I killed one of them. Self-defense or whatever." She said and I rolled my eyes.

I pushed her up against the nearest tree putting my elbow on her throat half choking her. I glared into her eyes while she was gasping for air. However she did not cover in fear like I wanted her to at the moment. And it made me even more angry at her.

"You pissed off the mermaids. And you pissed _me_ off. This won't happen again, understood _girl_?" I said and she nodded grinning at me. I was angry but I would deal with her later.

I let go of her and told my boys to scatter, but the 5 that I had pointed out to wait for me. When the coast was clear I turned back to her and she was still grinning.

"If I were you I would wipe that grin off your face, you don't want me to play jabbawoake with you do you?" I said and the moment I said that the smile faded from her face. she glared at me and I smirked.

"You wouldn't dare?" She said, sounding actually a little scared, but had I not been studying her for a little while I would not have heard it in the back of her voice.

"Try me again, and we will see." I said smirking.

She scoffed and I turned around walking away, but I turned on my heel and smirked at her.

"Which reminds me, while I do not like the inconvenience of mermaids, but personally I did appreciate your little artwork." I said smirking, she smirked as well.

Anyone watching this would probably be wondering why I would ever compliment her on something like that. I was angry as hell with her and she was going to get her punishment, I already had that one worked out. No I complimented her, because if I destroy her too much, it would kill her spirit. That was not something I was interested in, her shenanigans were almost viciously inspiring, even intriguing.

Maybe the mermaid queen was right in her way of measurements, and that girl was worth 100 boys.


	14. Chapter 14 Miss me?

A/N: I am in love with parts of this chapter. that and considering what kind of twisted mind i have that i come up with this shit. Seriously, i scare myself some times. anyways enjoy 3 and please review.

i dont own shit blah blah.

Tatiana's P.O.V.

I smirked, he had just complimented me, which was very surprising considering the fact that he had just been mad. I had him wrapped around my little finger now. I liked the boy, he was so much fun, even the voices seemed to enjoy it. They never suggusted we kill him anymore, they suggested we kill the others. That idea I liked but I had been punished for killing and I was sure there was coming something for my killing today. So I turned around to take a walk I assumed I was free to go as I pleased and I needed some thinking time. I walked from camp stepping with care, I knew this island was a dangerous place so I needed to be careful. I would die of shame if something natural killed me and not the game. What would be the fun in dying then?

I walked and listened to the voices.

"You're a bad person, you only killed one mermaid? You're are so weak, how disappointed I am in you." One of them whispered to me I rolled my eyes at it.

"Well you saw how mad he was about one. I got what I wanted, besides, now I know to kill a mermaid whenever I need to get him mad." I replied to it. I kept walking.

My voices began humming at familiar tune and I smiled as I walked starting to sing along to it. We had sung it so many times before, a beautiful melody. Life is mad like that some times.

It's so wonderful to be mad.

You never ever have to be sad.

I good to be looney

when the world looks mooney.

It's great to be crazy

everything feels amazing.

A chaos in the mind

but I laugh all the time

So when life treats you bad.

Dont get even, get mad."

I hummed the melody but heard a small clapping in the distance. I turned around to see Pan standing on a tree branch. His smirk filled his face, an eyebrow raised. He walked towards me slowly, I kept my composure.

"Well well, now I finally know the secret to that classic mad smile of yours." He said and I smirked.

"So, you up for a little game? After all you do owe me big time for causing trouble with the mermaids." He said.

My smirk widened when he meantioned the killing. It had despite the circumstances been amazing to choke that mermaid to death. So much more fun than using a knife, they are too quick and you don't get to enjoy the kill. I had missed killing people, the thrill, the smell of blood.

"Just make sure I don't get bored with it." I said and he grinned widely walking closer to me.

"Oh I can promise you that. You're going to regret making me angry." He said smirking and raised his eyebrows in a threatening manner. I smirked and nodded.

"I can't wait to see what your twisted little mind has come up with." I said touching his head before walking past him.

He ran after me and took my hand leading me through the forrest we were finally at our destination I looked at what looked like a wall. I looked at it confused and he was grinning all over his face.

"Welcome to the maze of regret." He said lifting his arm to point at it.

"The rules are simple, you can use magic but only to self defense. No cheating, and at the end I will be waiting for you with your price." He said and I smirked and nodded with excitement.

This would be so much fun, getting to actually play, maybe kill some more things in there. I loved it. He waved his hand and made a door appear I walked to the door and stopped in the doorframe looking at him.

"Miss me." I said he smirked and I walked into the maze letting the door close behind me.

There was complete darkness so I lit a fire and let that light up the room. There were blood all over the cave walls, I looked ahead where I could spot a vain looking light, I walked that way the blood dripping down on me. I was a little fascinated with this. I liked having the blood on me. It made me feel powerful and yet dirty.

Every now and then some of my rationality, or what is left of it anyway comes out. I hate that girl so much. Her voice is so annoying to have in my head. I have done so many bad things. I got to the end of the tunnel and turned off my fire walking to the exit, I climbed down onto what I expected was the next floor. There was a small trapdoor which I opened and jumped down into. I landed and looked around, i was in my childhood home. Weird i had not been there since i was little. it was raining outside, i saw myself run towards the door I looked around and saw my parents lying there on the floor. I remember I loved them, my rational self really did. I didn't really see the point of them. They were always so weird, looking at me badly. I saw myself seeing them, I saw the guards coming in and taking me away. I fought them. I don't regret anything from that day. My rational self did, but I didn't, I did not care that my parents were killed, I actually despised them, and whoever their killer were. It was not regret I was angry, walked over to my dead parents corpses and started stabbing them trying to get some of my frustration out. This was all their fault, I could have been normal, without Jabbawoake and they caused me so much pain. I wish they were alive only so I could make them pay for what they had done to me. The only thing that comforted me was when people said that my parents were looking down on me, good, let them watch me wreak havoc on the world. I walked to the door and opened it walking through it into the next room.

I was in Wonderland, I walked around looking at the landscape, when I first got here I thought it was pretty. Suddenly all of Wonderland that I knew so well turned to darkness it started melting, there I was again, with the Jabbawoake. My own little hell, I screamed, I tried to fight her. Once again I was actually scared, I felt helpless I hated this, I wanted out. She played with my mind in a way I could not comprehend. "You're a bad girl." "You need to be punished." "Did you actually think you could escape me." "You were such a fool darling."

I scream and screamed until I screamed into the silence.

My hell was gone, I was in an actual maze looking place. I took a moment to gather myself and got up and dusted myself off. I walked into the maze looking around, at every turn there were weird things. I turned right and walked straight forward a little longer ahead I noticed a hand when I got to it I studied it and for fun shook it. I walked on but suddenly there were hands all over touching me, touching me in every way. Some just touched, others grabbed a hold of me. Others dug their nails into my skin. I fought against them finally getting to the end of that horrible hall. I walked even further ahead I noticed a little clearing and shrugged walking to it to see where it went. It looked like the camp, I studied it, everything was normal with the boys running around. I smirked at that. But there was something different, there were girls, pretty girls they were giggling and blushing I walked to see what they were acting this way for?

I saw Pan sitting there, he was sitting with the girls, letting them play with his hair, treating him like a king. He looked to enjoy it. One of them fed him som grapes. everything was so light and amazing. I _hated_ it all. One of them was kissing his neck. I _hated_ this place, it was horrible. He was no fun any more, these girls had ruined the only fun I had had in decades. I felt a knife in my hand and smirked. I slowly neared the first girl, I grabbed her pretty face and sliced her throat looking her in the eyes and she chocked on her own blood. I laughed at amusement and let her drop to the forrest floor. I walked to the next girl. I laid her down and sat down on top of her. I started off by slowly cutting her face ruining how pretty she was. I laughed. I looked her in the eyes and she looked horrified, I then sliced her throat. I stood up and went to the next girl. I punched her in the face, and crawled on top of her she looked scared as hell I laughed as I got first her right wrist and cut it open with a nice clean slice, then cut open her left. I sat there and watched her bleed laughing as she cried out in pain. I stood up and pouted. It was so sad, all that red ruining her white dress.

I got closer to Pan who did not seem to notice or care about me killing them. I grabbed the girl kissing his neck by her braid and pulled her violently towards me. I don't know why but I really didn't like this one. I cut of her hair and let her watch it drop in horror. After that I punched her laying her down I took the knife, straddled her and started stabbing her in the stomach looking at her face as she cried out in pain every time my knife hit her. I enjoyed it and kept stabbing her, the blood flying in every direction. When she had had enough I got up and wiped a little off my face. I walked over to pan and the last girl, they were kissing, I pulled her hair violently and stabbed her the same way i had the other, but this one I was angry with I made sure when I straddled her to step down crushing her hand hearing her suffer like that pleased me. I started stabbing her violently. Glaring into her eyes as she begged me to stop, asking why I did this. I laughed loudly when I gave her the last stab I grabbed her by the cheeks and leaned close to her face.

"That is what you get when you touch my Peter." I heard myself say. I laughed out loud and walked back to Peter wiping the blood off the knife in his shirt.

"Shame about that last one, she was actually pretty." I said I turned around walking out of the clearing towards a light.

I walked to the light end of the forrest and saw a wooden door in a stone wall, I smirked and opened it, when I walked through I was back in Neverland forrest. Peter stood there waiting for me smirking widely. He clapped slowly, and I smirked curtseyed for him feeling all flattered.

"I am very impressed with you." He said and I smiled flattered.

I looked at myself and saw that I was still covered in blood from all the girls I smirked and walked over to him.

"So..." I said.

I walked really close to him, and leaned in like I was about to close the distance between us.

"Did you miss me?"


	15. Chapter 15 Fuck The Game

A/N: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE MATURE THEMES. It is small things because i tried but for the life of me i cannot write good smut, so you will have to find that elsewhere, the teasing however is fun to play with. i hope you enjoy this chapter. and please review 3

i own nothing blah blah blah.

Peter's P.O.V.

Did I miss her. Oh no, but that would be because I was watching the whole shebang from a comfortable seat. How pleased I was. She had done amazing, I loved seeing her angry. I had seen her tortured which I felt a little numb seeing which surprised me, maybe it was because it was boring torture. Torture is only fun when you get to do it yourself. But that last chamber, what a joy it had been. Seeing her kill those girls one by one just for being with me. I had loved that. It had been so much fun and I was so happy. I took a few steps forward so that I was very close to her and smirked.

"Oh very much so." I said and she laughed that crazy laugh she had. But for some reason it was like music to my ears.

She turned around pouting sitting down on a rock. She looked good, the red blood of imaginary girls looked very good on her. I kind of wanted to make her bleed. I wanted to rip at her skin have her nails dig into mine, have some of my blood on her. A little bit of me on her. I imagined biting her neck, ripping at that dark hair of hers.

"Where is my prize. You promised me a prize." She said pouting and I smirked.

That twisted little head of hers didn't forget. I sighed and looked at her.

"Sadly you didn't really win though." I said and she glared and me opening her mouth.

"What do you mean? I went through the maze." She yelled and I laughed.

"Yes, but it is a maze of regret, you are supposed to feel regret, that was the point of the game. You didn't feel regret, because you don't regret. You lose, I win." I said my face close to hers.

I booped her nose and she looked so displeased. I smirked loving it. She crossed her arms and glared at me, I motioned for her to get up and follow me. She did but she seemed displeased to do so. We walked back to camp she has her arms crossed a frown on her face the whole time. It amused me a lot seeing that. When we were back at camp I walked to check up on the boys and see what they were up to. Felix met me and I stopped when we were in a good spot to overlook the camp activity.

"Well everything has been running pretty smoothly while you have been gone, however I did overhear an argument starting over at archery, but I will break it up if it escalates." He said and I smirked nodding him off.

He ran back to the other side of camp to attend to his duties. I walked over to the boy who were assigned to making arrows to see what argument, I turned at a tree to see two boys arguing, an arrow in their hand one of them bleeding.

"What do we have here?" I said everyones attention turned to me.

The two boys imidiatly stopped half fighting and looked to me mouth open. I smirked and strutted over to the boys, looking at them.

"Dax and Jasper. You boys are always fighting, what is it this time?" I asked sighing.

No matter what I did to those two boys they would not stop getting into disagreements maybe it was time I thinned out in my boys. Had they not been so loyal and so good at things I would have a long time ago. Dax pointed to Jasper.

"He started it, he made a splinter hit my hand" He said pointing to a small wooden thorne in his hand. Jasper interrupted him.

"Not true, he was the one that started he "lost control" of his arrow and it cut me." He said pointing to his arm.

They started interrupting each other arguing that the other person had started it. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, there was a dead silence and they had turned back to me.

"You're annoying me, so let's say you're both to blame and you're lucky you keep your necks. That and double shifts for the both of you." I said and their jaws dropped

I turned around walking away then overhearing one of them saying "not fair." I turned on my heel quickly and walked back to them glaring at them, a little pissed now.

"I'm sorry, do one of you think I'm not fair? Would you instead prefer to _loose_ your necks?" I asked glaring at them.

They looked at me wide eyed and horrified both shaking their heads quickly.

"No no, we would never imply tha..." They both said interrupting each other.

I held up my hand cutting them off, I gave them a small smirk then turned around and walked away. Nothing pissed me off more than those two boys. Like I said hadn't they been so damn good at everything practical around camp I would have killed them a long time ago.

I walked to the other side of camp to one of my trees to cool off, and to have some time to myself. I crawled up into it and sat on a branch overlooking camp. I took a deep breath putting my head in my hands. What a mess. Today had only been entertaining at the beginning it had been all downhill from there apparently. I took out my pipe and started cleaning it then I felt it. Someone kissing my neck. I had a hunch as to who it was, I smirked, she was finally under my full control and I loved it. Turned out she was not so different from all the other girls, they all fell for me eventually.

"Oh Felix, I didn't know you felt that way about me." I said joking.

"Guess again." She whispered in my ear I could feel the hot air hitting my ear, I loved that feeling. Now she had actually peaked my interest I smirked and turned my face to look at her.

"So I see that you have finally given into temptations, here to let me win? Don't be ashamed, Peter Pan never fails." I said smirking she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm not letting anyone win without a fight. But then again, I imagine you like scratches." She said leaning close to me, I smirked feeling my eyebrow lifting when she said that. I put my hand to my heart and faked a loving expression.

"You know me so well love." I said my loving face turning to a smirk.

"But it takes two to tango, and darling you can't beat me, Peter Pan _always_ wins." I said leaning into her giving her a small kiss on the cheek. I left my face very close to hers, it was a game who would break first and initiate this. I wasn't going to lose, it was a matter of pride, no matter how much I wanted to kiss her right now. One of the bad sides of a teenage boys body.

"We will see." She said smirking.

She leaned in our lips inches apart, I could feel the heat radiate off of her. I hated this, every cell in my body was begging me for a release of tension, but my brain stopped me, it took a lot of self-control not to just give up and kiss her, I could always make her regret it during. She slowly turned her head and kissed my cheek right beside my mouth. She put her hand on either side of my face gripping my neck. She smirked and let go, she got she leaned back out smirking climbing down from the tree, strutting away from me. I looked after her admiring her body moving around.

* * *

I was sitting on a log playing on my pipes, watching the flames dance with my boys. I admired it a lot. I put down my pipe when I noticed she had joined in, I furrowed my eyebrows but keep my eyes on her. She twirled around letting her black hair fly around, arms up in the air. The flames highlighted her features as she moved to the melody. I watched her body move around. Well played doll, but it took a little more than some dancing to get me to give up. I might be stuck in a horny teenage boys body but I know better than to fall for that trick. I got up from my seat smirking I walked around the fire getting to her. I got up behind her, I put my hands on her and started kissing her neck. it was my turn to have a little fun with her hormones. She turned around and smirked at me, I took her hand and she twirled into my chest.

"Giving into temptations?" She asked smirking before I twirled her out. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Sorry doll, but you're gonna have to do better than that." I said, she smirked.

I put my arm around her taking the lead, we danced for a very little while. I then took her hand and guided her to the nearest trees I sat down at the root of one of them. I smiled at her and she probably as a mean to tease me sat on my lap and looked at me. I smirked, she was right where I wanted her I automatically put my hand on her thigh to keep her balance. I smirked and started painfully slowly slipping my hand up her thigh seeing that I left goosebumps told me it was working. I looked up at her smirked she tried to hide it but on the inside I could see that this was killing her. Oh sweet pay-back. She stopped my hand I looked at her knowing I had won now.

But then she did something unexpectedly, she put her hands on my chest and grabbed a hold of me, she stood up off me half way and got down again slowly draping one leg on either side of me. She didn't loosen her grip on me instead she smiled at me shortly then started painfully slowly kissing my neck at that right spot that just drove me wild. I had no idea what to do and right now the pleasure she was providing was starting to cloud my rational mind. I hated it, it just felt too good for me to give it up right now. I tried to focus on other things, I looked out at camp seeing the boys completely distracted but nothing _really_ helped. The worst thing was that I knew that she knew that this was driving me crazy. I tried to think of something else, why was it so bad if I lost again? I closed my eyes her hands moved around on my body. I enjoyed it, I hated that I enjoyed it. I just wasn't ready to give in yet, something in me was too stubborn to give in just yet, then I felt it.

That one sensitive spot on my neck she had before been kissing, she slowly bit the area. It drove me crazy. I grabbed a hold of her body teleported to a more deserted part of the island. The boys were too young to see this. I turned her around taking control so that I was on top of her inches away from my face. She smirked and grabbed my neck pulling me slowly downwards to her. Finally my lips felt the burning sensation of her lips. We moved our lips and the kiss quickly turned rougher. My hands roamed her body wanting to feel every part of it. She was doing the same to me. She pulled apart for a moment smirking.

"I win." She said booping my nose like I had earlier. I grabbed her hand pinning it behind her.

" _Fuck_ the game."


End file.
